The invention disclosed herein relates generally to dental implants for fixed and removable prosthetic devices and to fixed and removable prosthetic devices including such implants, and for other devices such as orthodontic devices, for example.
Implant dentistry dates back at least to the 1970's. See, e.g., Principles and Practice of Implant Dentistry, by Charles M. Weiss and Adam Weiss, Mosby Inc., 2001.